Beer and soft drink bottles usually have tightly crimped bottle caps. These bottle caps are typically either pop-off or twist-off caps. The removal of the bottle cap requires a significant amount of force, which a person with normal strength would find difficult to remove by hand. More so, some individuals with hand problems may find it too painful to remove a bottle cap without mechanical assistance, such as by using a bottle cap opener. Often, make-shift items, such as keys, screwdrivers, lighters, or currency coins, are used to assist in opening bottle caps. The use of make-shift items may lead to injury if not used correctly or for their intended use.
Furthermore, conventional bottle openers may often be misplaced or unavailable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.